Genus and species: Zantedeschia spp.
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Pink Potxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia spp, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Pink Potxe2x80x99. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the seed parent that is a pink seedling, a proprietary line that is unnamed and unpatentedxc3x97xe2x80x98Pink Persuasionxe2x80x99 (patent status unknown).
xe2x80x98Pink Potxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily pot plants with pink spathes.
The new cultivar was created in 1998 in Tauranga New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in New Zealand over a 3 year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed.